This invention relates to a defogging system for lenses, and more particularly relates to an electronic lens defogging system which may be incorporated into spectacles or the like.
Persons who wear eye glasses, particularly in colder climates, are constantly faced with the problem of fogging or steaming of eye glass lenses when, for example, they enter a warm building from the cold outside. This problem of condensation of moisture droplets from the surrounding area onto the colder surface of the lenses persists until the eye glasses warm up to a temperature approaching that of the surrounding air. In fact, any sudden temperature change under many and varying conditions may result in foggy lenses.
Solutions for this problem have included a type of silicon coating which may be applied, on a periodical basis, to the surface of the lens, which coating absorbs moisture which might condense thereon. Alternatively, Harrison, U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,987, issued Jan. 9, 1962 provides a ventilated frame for lenses which enhances air circulation near the surface of lenses in eye glasses and the like, which air ventilates the lenses and reduces moisture accumulation and deposition thereon. Ventilated goggles, for example for skiers, are also wellknown in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative, novel means for reducing or removing condensation from the surfaces of lenses of eye glasses to permit the wearer to have vision uninterrupted by foggy or cloudy lenses. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electronic system for defogging such lenses which is incorporated into the frame of the eye glasses.